


【SC】Everything Is Permitted万事皆允

by asdumbledore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 克劳德赶到兄弟会时，他看到萨菲罗斯完成了他的屠杀。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. 序  覆灭

**Author's Note:**

> 刺客信条世界观+ABO设定。  
> 结合热有的，其他也会有的。

克劳德到达兄弟会为时已晚，所有刺客成员全数被萨菲罗斯肃清完毕。

唯独他雌伏在萨菲罗斯的身下屈辱的活着。

“哈啊……嘶……”

克劳德奋力扭动身体挣扎，他挥舞的手掌碰触到同伴躯体流下温热黏腻的血液，空气中浓重的血腥味以及混在在一起的A、O信息素让他想吐。他没有办法抵抗身上发情的Alpha带来的潮热，甚至不能举起自己的袖剑击穿萨菲罗斯优美的头颅，却而代之的是搭在他的脖子上迎合的手臂。

“啊——萨菲罗斯——我要杀了你”

“你没有办法杀我，克劳德。”

银发男子湿热的舌头在他的腺体附近徘徊，那双手向钳子一样固定他的腰，灵巧的手指解开碍事的武装腰带，佩剑以及其他暗器被萨菲罗斯甩到远处。萨菲罗斯摸到克劳德刺客长袍湿透的下摆，知晓身体已经完全做好迎接的准备，拉开裤子露出藏在里边甜美湿润的入口。

“同伴的惨剧让你湿的很厉害，我的人偶是个小变态。”萨菲罗斯低沉而又愉快的在克劳德耳边说道，一根戴着手套的手指伸入湿润的通道，指腹玩弄着克劳德隐秘的入口。

“滚——哈啊！”来不及说出更多辱骂的克劳德发出刺耳的尖叫，他体内生殖腔未打开入口被萨菲罗斯无情手指捅穿，不给他任何适应的时间，接着就被alpha粗大的生殖器填满，克劳德的信息素像秋日盛放的金桂甜腻的爆炸在整个血腥浓郁的地下宫殿。

“被上就进入发情期，这么想要被标记吗？”萨菲罗斯低沉的咕哝，信息素催化着Alpha的本能。

“去……死……萨菲……嗯……哈……”突如其来的发情期潮热就使湿热的粘液从细小的入口喷涌的包裹住横冲直撞的凶刃，克劳德无意识的抬起屁股促使萨菲罗斯更好的进入。而alpha粗壮的肉刃蓬勃变大的状态有成结的倾向，银发男人嘴唇亲吻克劳德脖颈腺体。

不好，不能让萨菲罗斯标记。

克劳德昏沉的感受到alpha的嘴唇在腺体附近游移，开始扭腰奋力挣扎，越是移动插入的深度愈加深入，接着便进入打开的生殖腔，生殖结卡在狭小的入口，它牢固的固定着克劳德臀部，两条腿拼命的踢蹬也无法将肉刃从体内拔出。alpha的本能让萨菲罗斯对克劳德的反抗感到不耐烦，他粗暴的将牙齿嵌入皮下咬破腺体。暂时的标记唤醒克劳德理智，他清晰的感知性器的律动，无奈的接受自己即将被萨菲罗斯标记这一事实。

Alpha的呼吸更加粗重，绿色竖瞳此刻使萨菲罗斯看起来像一匹饿狼，他贪婪的撕咬着克劳德的腺体的同时将成股的精液射入生殖腔内。

等到克劳德意识清醒，萨菲罗斯早已消失不见，他悲哀的感受那些精水从他的后方缓缓流下变得冰凉，更冰凉的是四周躺着的兄弟会成员的尸骨。


	2. 威尼斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放飞自我，不要太在意故事逻辑。  
> 注释在本文最后。

初春的温度任然带着冬日的寒冷，克劳德看向窗外，距离兄弟会灾难性覆灭已时隔三月，对于他来说却恍若隔世。omega的本能促使克劳德追寻一切带有萨菲罗斯气息的物品，他欺骗自己这只是为了复仇的准备。

他很清楚，丧失alpha标记的omega很难生存，复仇只是以卵击石带来自我的覆灭，但每当他想要向omega的本能低头，他总会看到标记那夜兄弟会同伴惨死的面容。

那几十双怒睁着的眼角还挂着血泪的眼睛。

他不能忘记，也不敢忘记。

因为把萨菲罗斯代入兄弟会的人，正是天真无邪、痴迷、轻浮的他制造的罪孽，必须由他偿还。

克劳德嗅手中的丝绸手帕试图找出萨菲罗斯的味道，遗憾的这张东方上等丝绸制成的手帕信息素的含量为零，看来宴会上获得的萨菲罗斯的情报也是假情报。萨菲罗斯到达威尼斯后，波奇亚教皇手掌心最炙手可热的红人突然失去了他的踪迹。所幸的是威尼斯的上流社会还未与这位新晋红人接触，克劳德使用斯特莱夫旁系家族的假身份混迹社交圈，搜集圣殿组织和萨菲罗斯的信息。威尼斯年轻的贵族们对于获得标记omega的态度向看待已婚老妈子一样没有兴趣，混迹在已婚妇女/男团体的克劳德收获到不少优质小道消息。偶尔有人提出关于他的alpha去向的询问，克劳德统一回复“身体弱多病，在家疗养”。

克劳德目前唯一的忧虑，则是他不知道什么时候就会来临的发情期。

一只雪白的鸽子落在窗边发出咕咕咕的叫声，正在和杰西一起为波奇亚教皇的亲戚举办的舞会做准备的克劳德看到信鸽，快乐充满克劳德的胸膛。

“杰西，是蒂法的来信！”他欢呼一声，连忙将粉红色的丝绸裙子丢到一边，轻快的奔向啄着窗沿的鸽子拆开信件。

“快拆开看她都说了什么？”杰西好奇的等待克劳德阅读蒂法的信的内容。

克劳德大声念到：

“亲爱的克劳德：

不知道你在威尼斯的日子过得如何？

你的妈妈克劳迪娅开始做起丝绸的生意，她抱怨那些中国人很难沟通算盘又打的飞快。

爱丽丝终于醒了过来，逐渐康复，并且向你致以愉快的问候。

扎克斯也向你表达他的思念，他邀请你下次回到翡冷翠和他一起去喝酒。

扎克斯和我开始着手在翡冷翠重建兄弟会，爱丽丝一边康复，一边发挥她刺客大师余热教导新人。这期间扎克斯和爱丽丝顺利正式标记，或许在不久以后，你会看到新兄弟会里诞生的新生命。

附言：西德很快就会威尼斯，他会处理你损坏的袖剑。 

你真诚的

蒂法

“新的生命！我想死去的魏吉和比格斯会替爱丽丝高兴的！”杰西有些伤感的说道。

心中充满愧疚的克劳德变得沉默，他不知道如何回复杰西的话语，只好转身坐在书桌前写给蒂法的回信。

克劳德将信件固定在鸽子的脚上，放飞鸽子，继续为舞会做着准备。

两人费了九牛二虎之力终于将那一团粉红色的丝绸织物完好的穿在身上，他的肋骨被这种突显身体线条的服装勒的喘不过气，但男性Omega在社交场合只能穿这种非人的花瓶般浮夸并且堆着几公斤宽大蕾丝花边的裙子来彰他们低人一等的地位，但比起女性更为繁琐夸张五六层衬裙来说，这样的服装轻便许多。克劳德将匕首藏在腿根，没有守卫会检查一个omega的裙底，他期盼着，今天能够抓到萨菲罗斯的尾巴。

月亮罩着朦胧的云朵组成的面纱，贡多拉穿过波光粼粼的水道来的宴会举办的庄园。杰西将邀请函递给波吉亚家的侍从，克劳德与她一并进入灯火通明的宴会厅。

克劳德在走入厅堂的一瞬间嗅到萨菲罗斯的气味，他被丝带束缚的背部瞬间感到寒冷的颤栗，身体本能则为获得Alpha信息素而狂欢。

果然末流波吉亚家族的人没有贵客是不会举办这么盛大的宴会。

“向您致以问候，波吉亚爵士。”克劳德装作镇定的走到宴会厅的正中向宴会的主人致以问候，看到萨菲罗斯并不在宴会主人的旁边他暗暗地松了一口气。

“原来是斯特莱夫家的继承人，向美丽的克劳迪娅女士致以问候，毕竟您是翡冷翠名门之子。”波吉亚爵士向克劳德微笑回应。

”我会向家母转达您亲切的问候。”克劳德有些僵硬的笑着回答，心里不停的咯噔作响。他意识到以斯特莱夫家族混迹社交圈变得危险，这个素未谋面的波吉亚为什么能够知道他的真实身份以及他母亲的闺名。

克劳德手心渗出冷汗，危机感让他再次嗅到熟悉的味道。

是他，萨菲罗斯，他降临总会在身边制造恐慌。

“我的克劳德，你怎么独自来到威尼斯”萨菲罗斯低沉的声音在克劳德耳边低语，克劳德扭过头，萨菲罗斯短衣华丽的刺绣撞入他的视野。

”萨菲罗斯。”

”杰诺瓦公爵，原来这位Omega带着您的气味。“波吉亚爵士声音很低，但所有人都听到他的话语，没有婚姻的标记宣告克劳德在威尼斯贵族之内社交活动宣告终结，萨菲罗斯的情人身份带来的窃窃私语化身沉重的枷锁。

克劳德像一个情人应该做的那样挽起萨菲罗斯的手臂，萨菲罗斯的手搭在他的腰间向其他的贵族问候，克劳德只好如雕像般微笑并凝视宾客，完美的作为宴会的中心受到瞩目。

众人开始舞池中翩翩起舞，两人才退到属于他们的角落。

“粉红色很衬你的肤色，克劳德， 我对你寻找我的努力做出肯定。”萨菲罗斯用戴着手套的手抬起克劳德的下巴，拇指暧昧的蹂躏他的下唇，竖瞳像盯着猎物一样看着他。

”放开我！“

几十双眼睛时不时的扫视，使克劳德只能“顺从”的小声表达反对。

”你的身体不是这样说的，克劳德。你的大腿侧藏着用来刺杀我的匕首，但你只能在我的抚摸下颤抖着祈求恩宠。“萨菲罗斯放在腰间的手顺着臀部的曲线向下滑，丝绸划过肌肤的触感让克劳德身体有些发软，轻微的呜咽声从他喉咙里溢出，Omega骨子里的臣服让湿意沁透底裤的布料。

“离我远一点！”

“哦？更近一些。”萨菲罗斯用臂弯捞起浑身颤抖的克劳德，他的嘴唇颤抖着与支配他的Alpha接吻。克劳德手臂想要推离，舌头却贪婪无比摄取萨菲罗斯的味道。

在萨菲罗斯的另一只手在裙内探索的时候，他打开自己的双腿喟叹着承受指尖的挑逗，甜美的信息素悄然绽放。

金色鸟儿头也不回的撞向银色牢笼。

“哈啊……”克劳德的手摸向“伴侣”腰间紧扣的纯金纽扣，他花费一个世纪的时间去战胜十二粒扣眼后，他的裙子被推向胸口，透明衬裙下不听话的腿迫不及待的在萨菲罗斯的腰间，股间入口只想吞下紧贴着它的那根巨物。

“好孩子……”萨菲罗斯在他的脖颈留下一个吻。

克劳德迷离的看着那双绿眼睛，肉刃穿透他的瞬间，他被萨菲罗斯压向窗户，抽插动作使他曲线优美的脊柱撞击纤薄的玻璃，那些声音轻柔又连绵不绝，乐团为它终止了演奏，与玻璃鼓点相合的是克劳德的高亢呻吟。

上位者的强权，可以让人们放弃娱乐，又替人们找到更好的娱乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.兄弟会  
> 刺客组织，因为世界观魔改成ABO系统，而刺客组织信条是“万事皆允，万物皆虚”，所以兄弟会中A、B、O都有，而且与比起外界来说更加平等，Omega刺客有专门负责训练他们的人和度过发情期的办法。  
> 但是因为时代背景关系，没有抑制剂这种东西，只有缓解发热的难喝的草药。  
> Omega刺客一般与Beta刺客行动，以防止发生意外。  
> 爱丽丝是O，扎克斯是A，蒂法是O，西德是O，杰西是B，我们的克劳德也是O，由此可见兄弟会中O的占比很高。（这么介绍像是在介绍血型。）
> 
> 2\. 波奇亚教皇=神罗总裁。  
> 波奇亚家族=神罗家族  
> 以下内容来自百科：波吉亚家族（西班牙语： Borja，意大利语： Borgia）。欧洲显赫的贵族世家，发迹于西班牙的巴伦西亚，在意大利文艺复兴时期开始壮大。先后有两位家族成员登上教宗宝座，即教皇加里斯都三世（1455年至1458年期间在位）和亚历山大六世（1492年至1503年期间在位），另有一位成员成为天主教圣人，数位成为枢机。尤其在亚历山大六世在位期间，波吉亚家族传出了许多谣言，包括：绯闻、谋取圣座控制权、偷窃、强暴、贿赂、乱伦、谋杀、毒杀。他们的专权为周边拥有相当地位的家族如奥尔西尼家族、科隆纳家族所仇视；然而现代历史学家普遍认为有许多的谣言皆是出自家族的政治对手—儒略二世所散布的。波吉亚亦是文艺复兴时期积极赞助文化活动的家族。  
> 所以神罗总裁来当波奇亚教皇（刺客信条世界观里的圣殿组织反派）最合适不过，写的时候觉得叫神罗教皇对于背景有些违和，而我自己本身对波奇亚家族非常有兴趣（乱伦？）。萨菲的母亲露克蕾西娅正好和历史上波吉亚家族另一位露克蕾西娅同名（？），露娘也进入了波奇亚家。萨菲的父亲宝条·克雷森特是枢机主教，不可以结婚，波奇亚家族只好将私生子送到别的贵族家庭中，所以萨菲在这里跟着养父母的姓杰诺瓦。
> 
> 3.刺客大师  
> 为不了解刺客信条世界观的朋友们解释一下，刺客大师（Master Assassin）是刺客组织中最高的等级之一，获得这个称号的人一般都达到了巅峰水准。该等级在组织内受到极高的尊崇。  
> 爱丽丝古代人的身份比较适合传承刺客组织，但是武力值忽然增高也是没有办法的事情，某种程度上来说爱丽丝的确是最强大的，毕竟是治疗者（笑）。
> 
> 4.翡冷翠  
> 佛罗伦萨的另一种翻译，这个非常接近本来的发音，富有诗意（笑）。
> 
> 附言：克劳德真的惨，直接社死。


	3. 翡冷翠（上）

克劳德与萨菲罗斯灾难性的再次重逢，他只记得社交死亡性的性以及大量麻痹意识的酒精。等他带宿醉苏醒，睁开双眼便看到翠绿的眼睛正在审视着他，紧接的颠簸感让他意识到自己被绑架到不知道前往哪里的马车上，双手紧缚，股间还带着昨夜遗留的黏腻湿滑。

“啊……”克劳德沮丧的发出懊恼的声音。

萨菲罗斯对于克劳德的沮丧感到愉快，他的竖瞳舒张，嘴角向上扬起。

"该死的，所以你昨天算好要绑架我的吗?让所有人欣赏你的Omega的屁股？”克劳德察觉到萨菲罗斯小小的快乐讥讽道，怒气使他努力挣脱萨菲罗斯的怀抱。 

”我不介意在这里喂你贪婪的嘴，它真的很能吃啊。“萨菲罗斯被他的挣扎逗笑，接着克劳德的视野忽然变换，萨菲罗斯像摆弄布娃娃般轻巧的让他坐正，使他跨坐在萨菲罗斯的大腿上，手指灵巧的钻入他的后穴咕啾咕啾的搅动，成股的体液被抽插带出，他只能无力的搂着那颗银色的头颅。

”唔，别这样……“克劳德脊柱深层的感觉被手指挑起，他弓着起背夹紧双腿来抵抗本能带来快感，理智即将燃烧殆尽，只是碰触就让他想要追逐萨菲罗斯的那根粗长的肉刃。

”好孩子是会说‘请’这个词。”

克劳德闭紧嘴唇无力的摇摇头，他还不可以屈服，马车突然的颠簸使他绷紧后仰的脖颈，前列腺上的刺激使他的分身翘的老高。

“还想抵抗？”

克劳德曾经渴慕的那对性感的嘴唇贴在耳边蛊惑着他。

“不……不要。”

他摇了摇头，却因为指腹徒然增强的按压哭叫着喷射出精液，半透明的液体在萨菲罗斯前胸金色的绣花上甜蜜的流淌。来自Alpha的抚慰诱惑着克劳德，刻在记忆中的恐惧和仇恨使他变得混乱，他几乎就要向萨菲罗斯晃着起他的屁股。

“克劳德——”

死去的魏吉泛青的脸在他的眼前出现，他变得不在意，他在放荡的呻吟，他的牙齿咬着裙摆，露出腰腹再一次向Alpha臣服。

“哈啊——请——求你——”克劳德艰难从嘴唇间挤出请求：“操我——"

“好孩子。”

"唔唔——"

Alpha粗长的性器进入克劳德的体内，颠簸带来的上下起伏使结成倍的膨胀直到牢牢固定在生殖器腔的入口，膨大的顶部蹭过最敏感的地方。克劳德的意识变得涣散，泪水堆积在视野，萨菲罗斯的眼睛变成模糊的翡翠一样的斑点。Alpha伸出双手握住克劳德腰的两侧，萨菲罗斯的视线落在他微微隆起洁白光滑的小腹之上，Alpha胸腔爆发出的低沉喘息。

窗外飞驰而过的风景变换，浓重的雾气笼罩着马车的前路。车内的克劳德在萨菲罗斯的怀中颤抖，这时，车夫发出一声长喝，马车吱扭一声停在庄园的门前，萨菲罗斯深深埋在克劳德体内的肉刃在释放之后得以抽离。

夜色与浓雾使萨菲罗斯的庄园看上去像一个恐怖的巨兽，仆人们面无表情的看着主人抱着昏睡的Omega归来。

克劳德第二次醒过来，他从软禁他的带有豪华幔帐的四柱床上坐起来，他的身体被人仔细的清洁干净，脖子上似乎有丝线一样的东西缠绕，克劳德用手摸到是一根细细金属链。他底头看自己的赤裸的胸膛，纤细的金链带着细密月牙形纯金制成叶片在淡粉色的皮肤上闪耀，那些链子穿过腹部没入淡金色的耻毛。克劳德试图扯掉链子，却发现它们牢牢的固定在他双腿腿根部，除非强行将它们扭断才能解开束缚。

“啧。”他不悦的咂舌，诞生与银行家的家庭的他并不想随意破坏贵重的装饰，只是那些持久性爱能让这些纤细柔软的金属装饰保持多久呢？

克劳德从床上跳下来来到房间的门口，正如他所预料的那样门从外边牢牢地锁住，女仆的谈话声含糊的透过厚重的门板传递到克劳德耳中。

“我听今天早上的交易市场因为威尼斯发生的消息炸锅，斯特莱夫夫人因为儿子的丑闻不得不关闭银行交易一整天。”

“听说有存款人要求提出本金，这对银行来说是致命打击。”

“现在所有人都知道斯特莱夫家的继承人被杰诺瓦公爵标记，斯特莱夫的继承人还公然在舞会上放荡的勾引主人，威尼斯的社交圈决定永远的驱逐斯特莱夫家族的人进行社交活动。”

“主人倒是十分看重这个Omega，他特地从教皇那里请求重兵把守着庄园……”

克劳德听到克劳迪娅的消息不由得难过，他必须逃出这里回到母亲的身边。

但狡猾的萨菲罗斯怎么可能留给他逃离的机会。

克劳德看着大块头士兵收走他晚饭使用的刀叉沉重叹息，他伸直胳膊等待另一名士兵解开吃饭时专用的手拷和脚铐。两个Alpha士兵丝毫没有把克劳德当作柔弱的Omega怜惜，警惕的盯着克劳德每一个动作直到他们锁好厚重的房门。

既然门出不去，那么窗户是否能出去呢？

克劳德拿起床头的烛台来到厚重的窗帘前，只是拉开巨大的窗帘后他大失所望的看着墙面上那两扇狭小的窗户，铁制的窗格牢牢地焊死在墙壁上，即使打破玻璃克劳德最多逃出去一支手臂，两扇窗户的正对面是一个监视他的波吉亚教皇的士兵。

教皇软禁他的目的到底是什么呢?

克劳德将自己的身体陷入四柱床柔软的羽绒垫子内开始思索教皇的事情，种种谜团都指向萨菲罗斯屠杀兄弟会那夜发生的事情，在那之前爱丽丝好像有什么秘密要告诉他，好像是关于刺客组织由来的重大秘密。

困倦让这个金发的囚徒闭上眼睛进入无梦的甜睡。

第二天，克劳德十分安静的当了一天顺从的客人，士兵们十分准时的前来“服务”他用餐，这次是两个陌生新面孔。

“请问有什么可以供打发时间的娱乐？”克劳德开口向士兵询问。

“您的请求恐怕得等杰诺瓦公爵归来才能传达”

“公爵出远门了吗？他去什么地方？”

克劳德看着士兵摇头绷紧了下巴没有回答他的提问，他的逃脱计划因此更加渺茫。

入夜，克劳德听到窗户传来微弱的响声，他从床边滑下打开窗帘，狭小的窗户玻璃上多了一个洞，接着洞中闪过一张少女的脸。克劳德认出那是尤菲，攀爬在墙体上的黑发少女对着克劳德做了一个鬼脸说道：“喂！克劳德，好久不见！哎呦！你怎么没有穿衣服！我的眼睛要瞎了！”

”尤菲！啊……“克劳德瞬间脸涨得通红，他连忙用窗帘遮挡他的身体后：”我正在被萨菲罗斯软禁，他……拿走我的衣服。“

”全世界都知道你被萨菲罗斯关在他的庄园里，蒂法用新的袖剑贿赂我，她让我给你送来这个！”尤菲从窗户上的小洞塞入破旧的小布包，克劳德知道那正是他需要的开锁工具和修好的袖剑。

“多谢，帮了大忙——”

克劳德话音未落，他的余光看到门缝透出的光中有脚的影子，心脏猛的攥紧。他来不及和尤菲道别，迅速的抽出包裹丢向窗帘遮挡的墙角，在开锁的咔哒声中躺回床上装作熟睡的样子。

床变得更沉，重新点燃的蜡烛将克劳德闭在一起的眼皮照的通红，冰凉的发丝滑落在克劳德肌肤上，手指恶意的掠过细密的金链带来无尽的酥痒。

”克劳德……“萨菲罗斯磁性的声音贴在耳朵边呼唤他的名字，克劳德害怕那双翠绿的眼睛的目光识破的他的谎言，他装作不耐烦的翻身背对着Alpha，心中却忐忑不安等待发落。

一个轻柔的吻落在克劳德的眉间，萨菲罗斯灵巧的手指握住耻毛下沉睡的阴茎，克劳德只好闭着眼睛忍耐被放大触觉，他皱着眉毛咕哝一声扭动身体规避快感袭击，没多久便闷哼着高潮交代出去。

萨菲罗斯发出低沉的笑声，停下手上的动作，宽阔结实的胸膛贴在克劳德的背部说道：”你醒着的。“

”唔！“

克劳德这才睁开眼睛看着萨菲罗斯，对方似乎对于他的装睡并没有怀疑，像玩弄够猎物的猫一般看着他，紧张跳动的心脏节律平缓下来。

”我很寂寞“克劳德半真半假的埋怨道，他金黄色脑袋埋入萨菲罗斯的胸膛倾听着仇敌沉稳有力的心跳。

”睡吧！“

一种奇怪难以言喻情感出现在克劳德的心底，但有了袖剑，复仇变得十分容易。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预定要写的剧情还是没有写到！


	4. 翡冷翠（下）

萨菲罗斯刚离开克劳德身边，沉重的木门发出吱呀的声音。一夜浅眠的克劳德立即睁开他的眼睛，他掀开残留萨菲罗斯体温的被子，寒冷刺激他皮肤的汗毛直立。他从翻卷在地的被子上溜下，轻巧的跳到墙边打开窗帘，他蹲下翻开窗帘找到昨夜藏在墙角的布包，窗户透出的晨光晕染曲线圆润的臀丘使它们化作粉色诱人的蜜桃。

克劳德为那副他的老伙计狼纹袖剑发出低声欢呼，他的心脏迸发愉快扑通声，只因武器在手掌沉甸甸的坚实感而跃动。

他的秘密没有被任何人发现，萨菲罗斯都未曾怀疑他的谎言，他的思绪已经在熟悉的山林之间飞奔，他怀念信仰之跃时气流略过头皮的感觉。

但他在逃离这个囚笼之前，他需要一套衣服，以及 一个能使萨菲罗斯尝到失败的苦痛的计划。

克劳德低头看胸膛上不能算作衣物的装饰，首先必须要让这些碍事闪闪亮的装饰离开他的身体。他的手伸向颈后又摸到前胸，手指顺着链条的走向在下腹摸索，都没有找到链接的扣环。克劳德只好的坐回床边，手指探入淡金色耻毛，终于在睾丸的下方找到卡扣。他低头掰住左腿，两腿分的很开才能看到金色的卡扣，羞耻的姿势使他有些羞涩，小心的掰开扣紧的m型卡扣。

或许，萨菲罗斯的初衷就是想看着他这样解开扣环。

完全除去那些繁琐的恶趣味的装饰花费克劳德不少功夫，正值午饭时间，送餐的士兵即将到来。他戴好袖剑，贴在门后仔细倾听过往的脚步声，直到两个沉重的脚步声停在他的门前，腰间挂着的钥匙叮铃作响，新的陌生的声音互相交谈开启门锁。

谈话时因为空无一人的床铺戛然而止。

“——见鬼！”其中一个士兵低声咒骂。

“他——”

士兵还未交换完意见，他们的身后门瞬间关闭，克劳德腕间弹出利刃刮擦骨骼，士兵们像一对情侣并排坠入那张华丽的床铺。

”终于。“克劳德用暗红丝绸床帐擦掉袖剑上的血，他看着士兵鲜血浸透床单花纹的绣线，地毯上四散滚落着餐盘、食物以及一些书籍。克劳德意外的发现萨菲罗斯记得书的事情，很遗憾那些书籍他永远也不翻开。他收好袖剑，俯身扒下矮一点士兵的衣服，他把袖子、裤腿挽的老高才勉强正常穿在身上，所幸带着刺鼻alpha气味的盔甲能勉强行动，看来他还得寻找另一套更合身的衣服来执行计划。

克劳德终于推开囚禁他许久的木门，充满阳光的明亮走廊刺痛他的眼睛，泪水从他眯缝的眼角溢出。

“喂！你！那个士兵！”一个女声从背后喊住正在适应光明的克劳德。

“什么事？女士？”克劳德扭头看到站在他的身后的女管家，她一边呼唤克劳德， 同时指挥女仆们在房间内快步穿梭前往各处忙碌。

“没错，请你把这些木炭搬到客房。”

“好的，请问发生什么事，大家如此匆忙？”

“嗯？你们没有接到教皇来访的命令？我们快因为这件重要来访忙不过来，快去吧！门没有上锁，”女管家催促克劳德搬起装地图的木箱，在克劳德弯腰时她的鼻子皱起来：“怎么最近到处都是带着主人味道的人，”接着她扭头命令道：“——你，把那个花快去插好——我不是说你，别愣着，客房在二楼西翼。”

克劳德被女管家敏锐的嗅觉惊起一身冷汗，他逃一样的抱着木头箱快速进入走廊，但他并没有走到女仆长所说送木炭到客房，而是带着沉重的木箱来到房门紧闭的书房，他掏出开锁器转动工具，接着听到书房的门锁弹簧咔哒解锁的声音，他扫一眼四周无人后溜入书房，迫切的寻找关于波吉亚教皇的线索。

“这个家伙，除了公文和账单就没有其他信件？”

克劳德沮丧将账单塞回抽屉，坐回萨菲罗斯的华丽扶手椅。他的手掌搭在扶手凹凸不平的雕花上，这些花纹使他想起书房的椅子是一家之主的位置，每个贵族成长的起点。他忽然想起孩提时期为数不多关于父亲的记忆是关于书房的椅子，而初见萨菲罗斯时他正坐在这样的椅子上，正如他的父亲或其他年长的男性那样令人信服，他的心底涌出模糊、朦胧的爱慕和好感。

正是他错误的从年长的Alpha身上寻找缺失的情感才产生盲目相信，导致刺客组织的惨剧发生。

他不愿欺骗自己，他惨剧后追寻萨菲罗斯踪迹，再次会面的放荡，只是因为那些情感从未消散而日益浓烈。

克劳德想起父亲讲过古老的家族会把椅子作为密室的开关，杰诺瓦庄园似乎是一个拥有百年历史的庄园。他用脚抬起椅子下的地毯，椅子四周的圆形接缝使他嘴角愉快的上扬。他搬动椅子，地板下的齿轮轰隆转动，翻转的书柜露出真正的书房入口。

克劳德视野首先出现的是玻璃橱柜里保存种类繁杂的古物，他进入房间后看到一个巨大的木柜，里边是一层一层密封的玻璃木盒装着古代莎草纸写就的文书，甚至还有一整套古旧的刺客装备。这个巨大的历史学家一样的房间的只有一个小小的工作书桌，桌下空间小到塞不下萨菲罗斯那两条长腿的一半，克劳德从书桌上发现萨菲罗斯匆匆拆阅的书信。

“尊敬的萨菲罗斯阁下： 

正如您做出的推测，刺客大师阿泰尔的遗物中的确包含钥匙的地点，这个钥匙则是上古神器所在地点的标记，但使它工作则需要继承古老血脉刺客血脉，钥匙的获取需烦劳您奔波一趟。

如若取得钥匙，上古神器之事您是首要功臣。

波吉亚教皇也曾向在下数次发表对您的充满智慧谋略的赞叹，若没有您严刑拷问那位十五年未曾开口的刺客成员，在他临死前套出他的家族的信息。又怎能牵线搭桥通过他的儿子进入刺客组织，最终回收刺客组织刺客大师阿泰尔遗物。

您的所做所为使波吉亚教皇未曾相信您与斯特莱夫的传言，但传言过多终将导致您失去教皇的信任。

所以请您尽善尽美的夺取钥匙，勿失信于教皇，完成圣殿骑士的最终信念。

您忠诚的

宝条· 克雷森特

克劳德阅读完书信的瞬间，才得知失踪多年的父亲早已死亡，而杀父仇人正是萨菲罗斯。

他寄托在年长的Alpha那些从未消散的暧昧憧憬令他作呕，天底下有比他更可悲的人吗？

克劳德愤恨之中看到在书桌的上方放着他幼时的木制袖剑，仇恨的血液涌入眼睛使眼前一片炫目赤红，脑袋无比清晰计算出一个更疯狂的想法。他敲碎玻璃橱窗，换上那套古老的属于阿泰尔的刺客服，将有用的文书洗劫一空。他看到女管家塞给他的木炭受到启发，他觉得萨菲罗斯冷酷的研究需要一点温暖，他点燃的木炭塞入木柜后，将椅子复位关闭密道，不出半个小时密室就化作温暖的烤炉。

那么接下来，他得让即将到来的教皇无处可去。

萨菲罗斯归来之时，庄园古老的房子西翼被烈火吞噬，仆人们大喊着亦或尖叫着寻找水源来扑灭这场大火。他冲入敞开的大门，奔向关押克劳德的房间。未曾上锁的门使他不由的冷笑，他走进虚掩的门，金发刺客甜美的味道被浓郁的血腥味替代，深红色窗幔下是两个早已凉透的士兵。

昨夜克劳德的顺从麻痹他的警觉，他或许已经获得什么人的帮助。

萨菲罗斯拉开唯一带有omega气味的窗帘，玻璃窗上的小洞告知他的疏忽。

哗啦！

走廊窗户传来破碎的声音，萨菲罗斯踢开发烫的木门，他看到火光笼罩的走廊不远处有他熟悉不过的人影，那人的金发被火光照成橘色，他蓝色的眼睛回望走廊，毫无眷恋的转身从破碎的窗户纵身跃下。这时，迎面扑来的热浪卷起萨菲罗斯的长发，燎伤的发梢散发着刺鼻的焦毛味，窒息的烟尘逼迫他破窗，从墙壁上爬下。

萨菲罗斯忽然想起是克劳德教会他刺客代代相传攀爬墙壁的技术。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：阿泰尔：刺客信条游戏系列的初代主角，也是后续作品多次提及的刺客大师，外号二太爷。
> 
> 虽然说尽量考据了文艺复兴时期的内容，但还是可能有些不那么还原历史还有游戏设定的bug，请不要在意。   
> 终于写到了克劳德烧萨菲罗斯房子的时刻，无良的我感到十分快乐。


	5. 阿雷佐

昏暗的墓穴中沉浸着几个世纪的灰尘和霉菌，浑浊的空气在石缝间流淌的光晕中旋转，蜘蛛缓慢的在石壁的拐角织网，几天前的出现火把将无数代蜘蛛积累下的巨大纱幔一扫而尽。

克劳德举起手中的火把，明亮的火焰照亮整个底下墓穴的走廊，他雕像内后空荡荡的宝箱以及壁画上刺客组织符号被擦拭的痕迹，这里大概又被捷足先登夺走钥匙。

克劳德十分失望的回到墓穴外面，微凉的风一扫胸腔内沉积墓穴百年霉味，他骑着新买的马城回到城内，他开始思考下一个目的地。

根据他带出来萨菲罗斯的笔记中八座藏有钥匙的墓穴地点，除去笔记叙述已经拜访偏远的两座，克劳德花了一个月时间拜访四个墓穴，遗憾的是只拿到了一把位于比萨的地下墓穴的钥匙，萨菲罗斯前期十分高速的效率令克劳德感到佩服，不明原因使萨菲罗斯探访的速度变慢。

最后两座墓穴都在阿雷佐，意味着身处帕多瓦的他，要想到一个完美的办法，那就是隐蔽而且快速从这个邻近威尼斯的地点回到翡冷翠。

克劳德骑行到他寄宿的酒馆，他拴在门口的马不悦的甩它的鬃毛看着克劳德走进酒馆。 

“来一杯烈的。”

他刚进门便向老板娘点酒，接着他的屁股已经坐吧台前的高脚凳上。他急迫想驱散从墓穴深处带出来的寒意，顺便从老板娘口中打听来自翡冷翠的消息。

“好勒！客人。”老板娘头也没抬，她熟练将装白兰地的杯子塞到他的手中。

“翡冷翠有什么新消息？”他将一枚弗洛林丢到吧台上，金币的声音使老板娘抬起头，她甜美笑容在脸颊的褶皱之间绽放，手急忙将钱币收到她脏的发亮的围裙口袋里去。

“客人，”老板娘向戴着兜帽的客人招招手，一脸神秘的凑到克劳德耳边说道，“翡冷翠的最新消息客人您可听好，这是杰诺瓦公爵卫兵讲的消息。翡冷翠杰诺瓦公爵新欢的Omega一个月前被大火烧死在他的庄园里，公爵正在四处捉拿真凶。”

老板娘的无用信息使喝酒的克劳德呛到自己，白兰地在他喉口酸痛燃烧，这样的消息对于他这个放火真凶本人丝毫没有意义。克劳德感到不值，他很想从围裙口袋里拿回贵重的弗洛林。

“咳咳，那可真是个令人惊讶的大新闻，杰诺瓦公爵有什么反应？”

“公爵为了追查真凶几天前到达比萨，一无所获后，又听到传言真凶逃向阿雷佐，公爵行军在前往阿雷佐的路上，他的爱意令人动容。”

克劳德不以为然的冷哼，萨菲罗斯为了追捕他居然带着慢腾腾的军队。但情况紧急，他必须尽快在萨菲罗斯的军队前边到达阿雷佐。

“结账，那么就此别过。”他摸向腰间的钱袋，从一堆金链中挖出钱币，付清他在此地的住宿费。

与老板娘告别后，他来到门口拴马的地方。他刚到手两天的新坐骑是一匹银灰色快马，脾气有点坏，必须讨好抚摸才能骑上去。克劳德从布袋里掏出马最爱吃的方糖喂它，他的掌心轻柔抚摸坐骑俊美的躯体，接着手指缓慢梳理马儿顺长飘逸银灰鬃毛。

这匹马的名字，买的时候就起名为蓝宝石。

得到爱抚的蓝宝石发出一声愉悦的嘶鸣，它低头允许克劳德乘骑。克劳德一边上马，一边想着干瘪的糖袋，他有些后悔自己被马的美色所迷惑而买下它，昂贵的方糖是一笔巨额开销。

克劳德终于骑上蓝宝石，他提着缰绳调转马头走到城外。一出城门，克劳德夹紧蓝宝石的身体，扬鞭催促马奔向通往阿雷佐的道路。飞奔的灰马将他视野中的风景抛向身后，马儿飞一般的速度使心脏兴奋的雀跃，那些金钱的烦恼也暂时丢出脑外。

克劳德在第三日傍晚提前到达阿雷佐的地界，为此他大量昂贵的方糖来保持蓝宝石的服从，濒临破产的他身上唯一值钱之物是那些萨菲罗斯金链。

阿雷佐的绵绵细雨使蓝宝石的鬃毛乱糟糟搭在一起，湿透的兜帽压扁克劳德标志性乱翘的头发。一人一马在距离城门不远的一座石拱桥下避雨，克劳德借着马灯阅读萨菲罗斯关于阿雷佐的笔记。这时他的头顶响起隆隆声，几十匹马步伐从拱桥上飞驰而过，整齐的步伐听起来像是军队。他等待马蹄声消失后从桥洞下探身，他从远去队伍尽头认出身着黑衣萨菲罗斯模糊轮廓。

克劳德捏紧笔记，笔记上的签名忽然带来无尽压迫感，脑袋飞快盘算着在夜间潜入墓穴，尽快完成钥匙的回收。

入夜，雨下得更大，克劳德来到笔记中提到位于半山腰的第一座墓穴。他的口里叼着提灯，弯腰按动带有刺客标记的机关，像猫一样挤入狭小的密道。狭小密道的尽头是一个拥有穹顶的石室。进入石室的克劳德点亮墙边的火把，火把将地面正中的岩洞几百米下的水面照的幽蓝。

这样致命的下落高度，只能阻挡普通的盗墓者。对于刺客克劳德而言却易如反掌，组织世代传承的信仰之跃能使他毫发无损解开墓穴的试炼。

他深吸一口气张开双臂，身体像鹰一样坠入岩洞深处，毫无惊险的溅起水花没入水下。几秒后，他的头浮出水面向发岸边游去。令他感到奇怪的是，浑身湿透的他并未感到地下水体的寒冷，反而有种暖洋洋的感觉。他带着热意爬上岸边，拿走嵌在墙壁内发光的几何碎片。

克劳德按下墙壁出口开关，含糊不清的谈话声从外边传来，显而易见他被萨菲罗斯完美的算计。

克劳德记得在变故以前，他教会萨菲罗斯所有的刺客技术，唯独信仰之跃萨菲罗斯无法完成。这个原因萨菲罗斯无法获取此处钥匙，因此他需要一个能够完成信仰之跃的人通过试炼，所以他推理出克劳德进入墓穴的时间，并且精确计算墓穴出口具体位置，接着静候傻鸟克劳德完成试炼。所以他与克劳德同时到达阿雷佐并不是巧合，士兵在此把守此处完全合情合理，这一切都在萨菲罗斯的预料之中。

克劳德带着怒意无声的来到出口，他隐匿在暗处仔细倾听两个士兵谈话的内容。

“这里边岩洞深吓得我要尿裤子，什么样的人能跳到这么深的水下。”

“所以，我们只要遵守公爵的命令，守在这里，自会有带着圣物的傻子出来——”

“真遗憾！”克劳德冷酷的被袖剑钉穿脖子的一边一个的士兵，湿透刺客外袍向下滴着水，“你们永远见不到拿着圣物的傻子！下一个圣物也将是我的！” 

藏匿好尸体后的克劳德离开墓穴骑上蓝宝石，他出发前往下一个笔记标注的地点。

克劳德在暴雨中向阿雷佐东南奔波着，兜帽下苍白面容带着浮躁的表情。他从士兵的话证实之前的推测，恼怒与湖底开始泛起的热意变得强烈，皮肤渗出的热汗与阴雨混合在一起，他反抗的心使他忽略裤子里多出的黏腻。

天际泛白，克劳德才绕过若干哨卡来到最后一个钥匙沉睡的地点。

萨菲罗斯的军队就驻扎在他的目的地外，营地中烧着磅礴大雨也浇不灭的营火。克劳德将蓝宝石藏在营地旁的小树林，他钻入营地外围木栏的破洞，沿着灌木丛隐匿的潜行至墓穴的入口，无声的刺穿守门士兵的心脏，尸体被随意丢入草丛。

这时，狭小石门忽然打开，里边探出萨菲罗斯的身体。克劳德屏住呼吸看他从墓穴中出来，雨水完美遮盖近在咫尺两人的信息素，隐去omega的踪迹。 两人静默的在雨中角力，萨菲罗斯敏锐的察觉到异常，而克劳德静候着他打消疑虑，耐心等待进入的绝佳机会。

片刻后，萨菲罗斯被报告的士兵阻挡视线，克劳德打开石门，纯白色的残影滑入石门深处。

克劳德的鼻子敏锐的从墓穴干燥的空气分离出萨菲罗斯的气味，他喘着粗气，半干裤子下的双腿开始违背意志，它们拒绝向墓穴内移动，接着股间的布料被更黏稠的液体浸透。

他意识到自己即将发情。

克劳德不想让发情期将所有努力付之东流，他的背紧紧抵着石壁，从腰侧一个小包里摸兄弟会特制的药丸。他颤抖双腿着脱下湿透的裤子，用手指将核桃大小丸剂塞入湿热的后庭，淋满黏液的手指缓慢按压体内深处的突起。他闷哼一声吐息，前身阴茎立即吐出浊液，吮吸药丸的黏膜渗出的粘液在药物作用下麻痹敏感的神经，药物带来冻结深处内脏的极度寒冷夺回克劳德涣散的神智。

这时，有人从入口进来。

※ 

萨菲罗斯仔细的勘察诱捕克劳德的最终地点，古代刺客所设计的寻宝游戏将画上句号，没有人比他更了解古代人的秘密，他的鸟儿必须在他身边完成终极目标。

他的愿望就快凭借教皇的手够到。

教皇一厢情愿相信他的谎言般忠诚，他的生父宝条并没有察觉钥匙的作用，这条波吉亚忠诚的狗只懂把任务推到他的手中，接着做起着获得主人嘉奖的春秋大梦。

他很清楚，不会信仰之跃是无法获取所有钥匙，散落各地刺客大师墓穴必然只能被拥有最顶尖的刺客技术的人打开，信仰之跃必然是试炼之一。他的omega才是获得钥匙的正解，所以他散布消息引诱鸟儿前往威尼斯。

如他所愿脑内只想着复仇的克劳德，参加他暗中举办的晚宴，公布当众公布丑闻也是计划好的一部分。

意料之外的是，克劳德在刺客覆灭之夜后开始成熟，晚宴上出现的他已经熟透，他是充满甜美汁液的果实，只会诱人前去品尝。

所以他丝毫不在意烧他的研究并且偷走笔记，更不在意从未完成的最初计划，奋力反抗的克劳德比起兄弟会时期的他更令人着迷，蓝眼睛燃烧的怒火十分性感。

那么，美妙的客人差不多要来赴约？

萨菲罗斯从洞穴里出来之时，营地四周反常的寂静。

原本守卫入口的卫兵不知所踪，他亲自选拔绝对忠诚的骑士不会无故玩忽职守。显然克劳德已经潜入他的营地赴约，浓厚的笑意不禁使他勾起嘴角，直觉促使他的竖瞳凝视入口旁被雨水拍打的灌木丛。

“公爵，正如您所说的那样，我们发现另一边驻守的两人横死在出口。” 一名骑士长站在他的面前报告新发现的消息。

“愚蠢的两人，”萨菲罗斯对警报不为所动，“重新派人在这驻扎，搜查营地的灌木丛，估计有不少蠢货的尸体——”

这时，细微的石块滑动声传入萨菲罗斯的耳朵，挥手打发骑士长，“去办吧。”他随即俯身查看低矮的石门，没有雨水浸润，违和的甜味从门内散出。

他毫不迟疑打开石门，内部四处飘散着浓烈的信息素。

发情期的克劳德是预料之外的惊喜，可怜小东西此刻正藏匿在墓穴的一处颤抖。

萨菲罗斯拿起墙边的火把，火焰照亮石墙旁一片巨大混杂草药气味的湿痕，它的主人并未离开太久。

这种草药是刺客用来抵御发情带来的潮热，一般只是含服缓慢降热，最极端的做法正是将草药塞入生殖腔强行麻痹所有感官。

看来鸟儿变得聪明，学会抵抗自己的本能。

※ 

正如克劳德最害怕的预测，进入墓穴的人正是萨菲罗斯。

此刻的他正蹲在墓穴高空的木梁上观察在下方游荡的alpha，全身心祈祷萨菲罗斯千万不要抬头，缓慢轻柔的跟在萨菲罗斯身后移动，体内的寒冷使他打了一个冷颤，他连续跳跃过几个横杆，随着火光来到墓穴广阔的岩洞。

钥匙在克劳德对面的高处雕像手中闪耀着幽光，萨菲罗斯在此处也变得十分渺小，地下暗河汹涌的推着齿轮不停旋转。

“出来吧，克劳德——”萨菲罗斯低沉的声音在洞穴里回荡。

克劳德并没有理睬萨菲罗斯的呼唤，他快速的跳到左边最近的机关，踩平突起的石砖，巨大的轰鸣伴随旋转而出石阶，他在石阶重新转回石壁前，迅速攀爬到高处的悬空石台。

机关嘈杂声音响过后，克劳德平复急促的呼吸，他抬眼萨菲罗斯所在的地面望去，那里没有火光，地面空无一人。他却用余光瞟到远处的岩壁上黑色的影子在快速移动。

确认萨菲罗斯方位的克劳德搬动石壁暗槽的扳手，一排生锈的吊杆从墙壁内伸出，他双臂交替荡过吊杆。在他有些笨拙的扒上最后一根吊杆时，耳边传来石砖再次踩动的隆隆声，石头互相摩擦的声音逼迫着克劳德加快在峭壁之间跳跃攀爬的速度。

然而，墓穴设计者并不如克劳德的意，他刚从跳过半空悬挂的木台移动到另一侧，迎面而来则是朽坏只剩木棍的漫长的台阶。正当克劳德弯腰挂在拐角的木杆时，他听到不远处木头传来令人恐惧的嘎吱声。克劳德爆发的肾上腺素增强双臂的力量，他以平生最快荡跃速度跃到钥匙所在的平台。

他站在雕像的头顶，此刻，可以清晰的感知体内药物完全失效。

但是他想抓住渺茫的希望，即使几分钟后他会被萨菲罗斯捕捉束缚，不甘就此放弃。

克劳德气喘嘘嘘握紧微光闪烁的钥匙，将它塞入怀中，用最后力气拧开出口的暗门上刺客符号。

外界淹没鼓膜嘈杂的雨声宣告他的胜利，喜悦充斥在狭小的胸膛。克劳德没能走出比半步更远的距离，精疲力竭的他轱辘跌入半人高的草丛内，丰沛的雨水将omega甜美味道融入泥土深处。

追随而出萨菲罗斯看着空无一人的原野，他黑色外袍的长摆掠过藏在草从中克劳德嫣红的笑脸，接着它随着主人离去的步伐在雨中翻飞。

阴差阳错中，两人就此互相错过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于背景文艺复兴时期查不到资料的碎碎念：  
> 1.弗洛林它的价值不太好查阅，有的说它不是非常之前也有说当时一个月工资是两枚弗洛林，而且它是佛罗伦萨发行黄金货币，刺客信条2中的弗洛林过于通货膨胀（笑）。本文中它价值很高，一枚相当于如今1000美刀左右，1枚弗洛林等于20格罗索，1枚格罗索等于50涅尔，我们的云片是个小富翁。（资料中提到弗洛林/杜卡特=20格罗索=240德涅尔）  
> 2.蔗糖中世纪与黄金等价，本文设定相对昂贵，普通家庭可以负担，一磅（并没有查到具体这时期的重量单位，意大利目前使用的是千克这种计量单位）大概也就2枚格罗索的价格。  
> 3.关于草药，主要是提纯的薄荷脂和一些带轻微麻醉作用的草药，毕竟科技还没发达到能够注射针剂、提纯荷尔蒙之类的地步。
> 
> 这章写的很长，是其他章节的2倍，而且花费大量时间查阅资料完善无关紧要的设定，并没有全数运用，任然含有瞎编胡造部分。  
> 刺客2代里边各种各样的寻宝其实是个有趣的要素，最喜欢2代第一个解密机关，藏在教堂塔楼的密室，不过最后一关特别难过，最终还是练习多次后惊险的通关。  
> 本文的机关参考历代解密要素后，全数瞎编（笑）。  
> 希望能看到大家的感想！欢迎评论！


End file.
